Spies In Arkham Asylum
by Arkham18
Summary: Jerry has sent the spies on a new mission to help the Batman deliver Joker back to Arkham Asylum. But Joker escapes and has a special surprise  in store for them.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Chapter 1 Prologue

"I am sending you to Gotham City. For a very important Mission." Said Jerry, "Really! Will we get to meet Bruce Wayne he's so cute!" said Clover "oh no you are there to help the

Batman deliver Joker to Arkham Asylum. It's very important" "ugh we're going there just to take a crazy guy to a jail. But what if we see a gross villain I've heard rumors and

that asylum is old I bet it's really dirty." Said Alex "don't worry you won't be there that long." "C'mon we're trying to help The Dark Knight himself to a heroic deed so I'm ready."

"Alright I have a limousine ready to take you to Arkham. Because Clover kept asking for one," "Really you actually did it." Then she ran outside into the Limo. Wearing a

smile. "Oh brother" said Jerry.

**Here's the first chapter of my newest crossover a request from Bestcrossovermovies.**


	2. Chapter 2 Arkham Asylum

Chapter 2 Arkham Asylum

The Spies were arriving in Gotham and Clover saw Bruce Wayne on a poster "Look its Mr. Wayne he's sooo cute" "We are here to do something important you know" said Sam

then she spotted the Bat mobile outside the limo window. "Look its Batman, he has a cool car" said Clover as the Limo followed the Batmobile to the asylum. When they got

there, Alex immediately complained "I was right this place looks scary and gross." Then they got out of the limo. When they got out Batman was holding on to Joker to ensure

he doesn't get away. He looked up at the girls "Oh hello my little pretty pretty pretties. Heh heh" "ugh creep." Said Clover, Then they entered the front door of the asylum.

When they entered the warden and guards were waiting. "Hey sharpie love what you've done with the place" said Joker "that's warden sharp to you" said Warden Quincy

Sharp. Then he signaled a guard. "Yo Frankie how's the wife and kids? You miss me?" The guard cut him off "Shut it clown! A lot of people here really want to talk to you"

then he tied Joked to a trolley. "Really I don't mind walking." As they tied him down he thought of a wise crack "Hey not so tight boys you'll crease the suit Ha ha ha." Warden

Sharp had enough. "Get that filthy degenerate out of here." Then Batman spoke up "Warden something's not right I'm going with him." Alex was waiting to leave the asylum

because of how "disgusting and old" the place was. But Sam told her "Batman says that he has a bad feeling, we should follow him and see what's wrong." "Ok fine" said Alex

as they followed Batman. "Is Commissioner Gordon here?" asked Batman to a guard. The Guard answered yes. Then he let Batman and the spies past. "Hey Sharpie you get

my good side? Aw the heck they're all good aren't they. Heh heh heh." Said Joker Sharp replied "I want him securely locked away this time. Another escape and it will affect

my mayoral campaign." Then the spies got into the lift with batman to take them a few feet down. "Look at all this new security." Said Joker then they went through a metal

detector. It beeped. "Multiple prohibited items" yelled a guard. "I want Joker searched again!" yelled Aaron Cash "um it's not the patient it's…" Joker cut him off "Oh what did

you sneak in with you bats? Aw c'mon tell me tell me. Batarangs? Batclaws? Oh batsnacks?" then he turned to the spies "What about you lovely girls. Spy gear? Electronics to

call your boss Heh heh" "he's so crazy" said Sam "scanner's clean on Joker" said the guard "Open the gate get him out of here. Do ont let him out of your sight." Said Cash

"there will be time enough for you later Cash speaking of time tick tock tick tock is that a crocodile I hear? Heh heh heh heh heh." Then he saw a doctor in the corner "what's

up doc? Pencil me in for tomorrow at four we've got a lot of catching up to do." Alex was slowing down because she really wanted to get out of there and now so did Clover

but Sam still wanted to complete their task she walked back to talk to them. "c'mon please we have to finish this job." "but this place scares me I can hear inmates yelling."

Said Alex "Okay as soon as Joker is taken care of we'll get out of here" "but I still want to meet Bruce Wayne." Said Clover, "We have to hurry." Joker meanwhile got tired of

waiting "Whats the holdup, ladies first or do you need trolleys too?" Then they continued to follow. On the side of the room were gang members dressed as clowns one yelled

out "Hey it's Joker. Joker Joker Joker" soon all of the thugs were chanting his name. But the guards made them shut up. They came to a inspecting doctor. "Just got to check

your prisoner officer Boles" "whatever just is quick." "Only following procedure, the patient seems to be in satisfactory condition he seems to have suffered minor lacerations

in the last two hours he seems to be…" he was cut off as Joker made a sudden move then laughed hysterically "Need to take my temperature I'll be happy to drop my pants."

Said Joker "ugh that's so gross." Said Alex "Why thank you beautiful" Alex looked away. The doctor was annoyed "he's all yours get him outta here." Then they entered the

next room where a elevator was ready to take them to the bottom floors. Then an announcement came from the comlinks saying that a patient was coming up the elevator.

Then a big crocodile creature came up the elevator. This was Killer Croc. Alex and Clover were too grossed out to look. But Sam continued to look but they all screamed

together "Oh my gosh that is the nastiest thing we've ever seen!" but Batman stood his ground. Then Croc turned to face Batman "I've got your scent Batman I will hunt you

down." Then his electric color shocked him. "A toy color won't stop me from killing you Batman" then he eyed the Spies. "Anyone that hangs with Batman I will kill too." Then

a guard started escorting him away "I will tear you three apart eat your bones!" said Croc. When he was out of sight Joker said "that reminds me I really need to get me some

new shoes." Then they got into the elevator. Joker decided to say another wisecrack "weeee, great night for a party." Then Batman added to it "not where you're going." "Ha

ha the night is young bats I still have a trick or two up my sleeve. And ladies don't think I've forgotten you don't feel left out I have surprises for you too." The spies felt

uneasy. Then Joker continued to talk to Batman "don't you think it's a little funny how a fire at Blackgate caused hundreds of my crew to be moved here." Then Frank Boles

interrupted "I thought I told you to be quiet!" "aw Frankie you really need to learn to keep that fat mouth of yours shut. It will get you into trouble." Joker said with a

mischievous grin." Then the lights went out and it was pitch dark. Joker laughed hysterically. The spies were freaking out "The lights are out I can't see. What's Joker doing?"

then a guard yelled out "get a light on him." Then the lights came back on. And Batman was holding Joker's neck "*chokes* what? Don't you trust me?" said Joker as Batman

let him go. Then they exited the elevator. Guards were waiting "So your back, you killed three of my crew when you busted out of here!" Joker replied "Only three ha I'll be

sure to try harder next time let's say we'll aim for a hundred." Then Batman saw Jim Gordon in the next room. "Long night Jim" "Joker invaded city hall and held the mayor

hostage. Leaving it to me to juggle SWAT teams the media calling Whoohp to fetch the spies and you, yeah it's been one hell of a night." "Hopefully the last we'll ever have

with him." But unknown to anyone Harley Quinn was watching on the security cameras. Then they took Joker to the final area of transportation. Then a guard said "sorry

ladies and you Batman. Arkham staff only" Then Jim told him "I assure you if anyone's qualified it's…" the guard rudely cut him off. "I appreciate the concern. But Batman and

these spies may unsettle the more violent inmates." Then the guard released Joker from the trolley and cuffed him. "I think they're talking about you bats don't be a stranger.

You're always welcome here. Gotta say it's good to be back ha ha ha." Then Jim saw something bothering Batman "you okay?" "He surrendered almost without a fight… I don't

like it" "at least he's back where he belongs." Then when Joker was in the middle of the next room only with the guard. Joker pretended to fall. "get up now!" Joker smiled

then head butted the guard then used his handcuffs to choke the guard. Batman noticed "Joker's loose alert the warden!" then the spies and Batman tried to break the glass

to get to Joker. "Hurry we're losing him doc! HA HA HA HA HA" then he broke the guard's neck. "The joke's on you." He told the corpse, and then he danced around like a

weirdo. Then he talked into the camera. Where Harley was listening, "Honey I'm home" then Harley answered "come on in." then she lowered the force field. And Batman and

the spies broke the glass got into the room. But Joker already barricaded himself into the next room with the force field. "Welcome to the madhouse Batman! I set a trap and

you and these ladies sprung it gloriously. Now let's get this party started." Then he released inmates and they advanced on Batman and the spies. "Oh no" said Sam "Get

ready!" said Batman

**Wow that was the longest chapter I ever wrote. I hope you like it.**


	3. Chapter 3 Prison Riot

Chapter 3 Prison Riot

Joker let out all of the inmates. "Oh great who knows where all these guys have been?" said Clover, as they fought all of the inmates. Joker got mad so he said "Sorry bats

gotta run I've got places to go people to slay." Then Joker ran away, Alex got upset, "So now we have to go after him, now we have to spend more time in this gross place"

then Gordon appeared on the monitor "The system's jammed we're stuck in here Joker's in full control of the security gates" then Batman said "We'll find a way out, Gordon

contact the warden tell him what's happened." Then Joker started talking, "Don't make promises you can't keep bats. I'm in control of the asylum and you and your lady

friends aren't going anywhere I don't want you too. Understand?" "If you think we'll let you run" "Blah blah blah. Always with the hero speak. Why don't you just come find

me?" then Batman and the spies ran down the hallway to follow Joker. Then Batman called Oracle "Barbara can you hear me?" "Loud and clear what's up?" "Joker's loose he's

running free in Arkham." "Do you need anything? Is my dad still there?" "Commissioner Gordon is safe Joker's not far ahead I'll keep in touch." Then they ran into the

pacification chambers. Where guards were panicking. Batman walked up to them "Thank god it's Zsasz he's got Mike. He's strapped in the chair Zsasz has totally lost it!" Then

Sam asked "Who's Zsasz?" "He's insane he kills people and then writes tally marks on his body" Alex started gagging, "What is wrong with that guy?" then Clover said "Yeah,

who kills people then cuts themselves for fun?" Batman told them they should stop him. Then they went up to the second floor and Batman told them to use the gargoyles.

They did so and they managed to disarm Zsasz. Then Batman punched him in the face knocking him out "Somebody put this animal back in his cell!" said Batman, then the

monitors came on. "Can you hear me is this thing on? Oh hiya B-man, Harley Quinn here how do you like my new uniform? Pretty hot huh? Oh and I see you picked up some

new lady friends while delivering my Mister J here." Then Sam said "Why would anyone be in love with a crazy clown like The Joker?" Then Harley got mad "Don't you dare

talk crap about my Mister J he's dreamy, don't you think he's the cutest guy in the world?" before she let Sam answer she said "Oh I have something to show you. One

second," then she came back with the warden tied up "Ta da! I'm now subbing for the old man. Old Sharpie's never been happier, in case you haven't figured it out today is

the Joker's big homecoming and you're the guests of honor. It was supposed to be just Bats here. But since we've got spies here we can save spaces for you." Then Batman

said "You have one chance to surrender Quinn" "Tempting Bats but no dice. Now the inmates are running the asylum. Well technically the Joker's goons shipping in from

Blackgate. But you get the idea bye bye for now." Then she cut off the signal.


	4. Chapter 4 The Titan Thug

Chapter 4 The Titan Thug

"Are you serious? That creepy clown guy actually has a girlfriend? Eww gross!" said Clover in disgust. Batman just rolled his eyes, he was already getting tired of her complaining. All the guards were calling out saying that Harley locked all the door and they need to find another way out. "Great, now we're stuck in here with a crazy guy" said Sam as she looked at the unconscious Zsasz. But Batman had found an air vent and started going through it as he signaled the girls to follow. As they traveled Alex found a dead rat and screamed, but Batman told her to be quiet in a fierce voice. Which made her yelp and go pink in the face but she didn't say a word for the rest of the time in the vent. They eventually exited the vent and went into a room where a guard was trying to save a bunch of guards in the next room falling victim to The Joker's "Happy Gas" "Are you kidding me? This is just wrong, death by laughter." Said Sam, the guard told them to help the other guards. Batman and the girls agreed and went in through the ceiling vent. Batman pulled up a dangling guard from falling to his death. Then he glided over to another platform and saw a dangling thug which he helped up but hit in the head knocking him out." Then threw a batarang at the control panel getting rid of the gas, then they heard the Joker laughing. "Oh no it's him again." Said Clover, they moved on into the next room and heard the Joker again through the intercom "What are you waiting for Bats? Your almost there…oh and I haven't forgotten about you my little girlies. Be sure to follow the big bad bat to me Heh heh." Sam asked the other girls "Why does he always talk to us like we're little kids or like we think he's cute? It's creepy" They followed arrows on the ground pointing to a big door. They went through it and The Joker was indeed in there. "What took you so long?" asked Joker, Batman didn't answer but threw a batarang at him. He missed and the Joker just laughed at him. "There's no escape Joker, we will find you." "Oh I'm counting on it, just not yet." Then he tapped his foot on a safe he was standing on and it opened and a giant mutated Titan came out. This came as a shock to the girls. All three of them screamed and went red in the face and made a really nervous face. The Joker took notice of this "Heh heh, scared my pretties? Well you should be he's a big one ha ha ha ha ha" The Titan growled at them as Batman go into a fighting position.


	5. Chapter 5 Pursing a Traitor

**I am back to make more chapters at last! So those of you that have been waiting on this I apologize. I owe a lot of chapters to other stories as well and I will get to each of them.**

Chapter 5 Pursing A Traitor

The mutated man charged at Clover first which made her scream and run out of its way and it crashed into the wall. Sam used her Electro magnetron on the creature which didn't seem to have an effect on the grotesque monster.

Clover and Alex just couldn't get over how nasty the thing looked,

"He's so gross! I don't want to get my suit contaminated! He probably smells weird too and when I meet Mr. Wayne I don't want to smell like a monster!" Clover whined much to Batman annoyance as he tossed batarangs at it to throw off its charging position.

This kept going on until suddenly the creature grabbed the area where his heart is and just collapsed dead. Joker was displeased by this, "That was unexpected wasn't it?" then decided to talk to the girls, "My lovely pretties I am feeling rather generous right now so I dare you and Bats here to knock me off, I dare you to end this, stop me once and for all!"

Batman got his batarang out but quickly put him away leading to Joker laughing hysterically before retreating on the platform he was on into the Extreme Isolation room. As he left Clover walked over the dead creature shivering and squealed a bit before backing off

Then a guard awoke in the control room making Clover scream in surprise while still standing near the beast.

Batman lead the spies over to the guard as he asked where the area Joker went is, "We call is extreme isolation." as they spoke Joker came onto the nearest monitor. "Having a little trouble up there?" Sam spoke first before Batman did, "We will catch you clown." Joker cackled at what he thought was a pathetic attempt at trying to sound tough, "Oh I hope you do my dear and not Bats there." as he said that a look of disgust came over Alex and Clover's faces,

Joker smiled before continuing, "Ta ta, oh I forgot to say. Just in case you are planning on following me I'm arranged for a little insurance." he pointed the camera back to a monitor and it showed Officer Frank Boles striking Commissioner Gordon over the head which knocked him unconscious.

"That traitor!" said Sam as Joker's laughter drowned out her voice, "If I see any of you trying to follow me he dies! Harley's looking forward to it, maybe I'll film it and post it on the internet." he laughed before cutting off the video feed.

They headed over to the area only to find Gordon was already gone, Batman used his detective vision to look for clues while the spies used some of their gadgets to do the same, Batman discovered traces of whiskey first that could lead them to Boles location. Batman told the spies to follow close behind him and be ready for anything.


	6. Chapter 6 Locating Boles

Chapter 6 Locating Boles

Batman led the spies to the elevators and they all knew that the whiskey led upstairs and they would have to go up there, their was a guard nearby and he began to question what was going on but Batman silenced him, as he did Harley Quinn landed on the top of the elevator, "Oh its you again." Sam told her, "Mmm, is that any way to treat a fellow girl? Well that's not why I am here sisters, Mr. J told me he doesn't want any of you following him just yet." she said as she pulled out a detonator and pressed it resulting in an explosion sending the elevator up with her on it and she jumped to safety on the top floor while Batman and the spies jumped out of the way to avoid being crushed.

Harley taunted them all from the top of the elevator before leaving, "Her voice is like so irritating." Clover complained, Batman told them they had to make it to the top and they climbed for a good twenty minutes before reaching it.

They went into the next room an witnessed three men get gunned down by Joker's men, "Oh, those poor people." Sam said as they followed Batman who went behind the shooters and took them all down. The next room the whiskey trail was much stronger but the room was filled with Joker's men, "How many people has he got?" Alex questioned.

They fought against them all one at a time and when they finished they followed the trail and were met with Boles tied up with clown makeup and a creepy look on a stretcher, "That's so gross!" Clover told them aloud.


End file.
